


Диамант

by Trixx_leBella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella
Summary: Вдохновлено фразой "Даже одна маленькая девочка может изменить всё". Как говорится, не фантазиями едиными...Попаданка в совершенно не знакомую оригинальному миру младшую сестру малозаметной участницы канона сделает всё, чтобы помочь важным ей людям, заодно открывая для себя мир магии и тайны совсем не освещённого в когда-то прочитанных книгах семейства. А осветить-то хорошо было бы — тайн и защиты Рода хватит на всех...





	Диамант

Когда новенькие нянечки впервые слышали мою характеристику, их глаза неизменно наполнялись слезами. Старшая же воспитательница, неизменная миссис Такер, так же неизменно посмеивалась над впечатлительной молодёжью. Иногда мы с ней перекидывались насмешливыми взглядами, но это было скорее исключением из правил, чем самим правилом.

Каждый понедельник со мной беседовала лично миссис Коллинз: ей было очень важно убедиться, что со мной всё в порядке после воскресного визита бабушки. Я мило улыбалась и несла типичную детскую чушь. Директор не имела ни малейшего понятия в психологии (по сравнению с тётей Маргарет), чем я умело пользовалась, с подачи той же тёти Маргарет делая в любом рассказе лирические отступления, затянутости и разбавленности коих позавидовал бы сам Лев Толстой (первый том «Войны и мира», обёрнутый в обложку какой-то книги с детскими сказками, поддавался с трудом, но сдаваться я не собиралась). Миссис Коллинз неприкрыто велась. Я неприкрыто обходила стороной все темы наших с бабушкой разговоров. Нас всё устраивало. Может, директора чуть меньше, но щедрые чеки от спонсоров приюта быстро отвлекали её. Она даже не запоминала фамилий, на мой вопрос ответив «Что-то навроде Диамант». (Первым моим удачным заклинанием ожидаемо оказался Конфундус.) А дальше дело оставалось за малым.

Попрощавшись с миссис, я с как можно более опустошённым видом плелась к себе в комнату, пытаясь попасться на глаза как можно большему количеству людей. Характеристику надо было поддерживать: брошенных детей тут было целое здание, а я была одна. И, по идее, должна была быть незаметной. Ну, человек предполагает, а Судьба располагает… миссис Коллинз, а я не упоминала, что бабушка почти всегда обращается к какому-то Мерлину?..

Иногда родственники не приходили. Я в такие дни жутко дулась на весь мир, молча читая какую-нибудь книжку в углу. И когда молчаливую буку сумела хоть немного расшевелить приходящая волонтёр, спокойная и уверенная в себе девушка по имени Пенни, её с радостью и при полном согласии сторон закрепили только за мной. Я куксилась, ворчала, периодически плакала, но покорно позволяла водить себя на прогулки и понемногу изображала привыкание. Умница-Пенелопа, моя старшая сестра, никогда не обижалась, иногда тихо советовала не переигрывать, постоянно рассказывала что-то новое не из программы и только изредка делала несколько глотков из плоской фляжки, которую постоянно носила с собой — для всех она была сиротой-погорелицей с такой единственной памятью о семье. Мне же ещё года в четыре наглядно показали, что Оборотное зелье делает с маггловским пластиком. Спойлер: зрелище неаппетитное. Не пытайтесь повторить это дома. Честно.

Какое-то время моей фишкой было рисование. Я активно мазала дешёвыми карандашами по дешёвой альбомной бумаге и мечтала стать великой художницей. Пенни вместе со мной крутила, вертела, разминала и складывала в различные фигуры ладони и пальцы, рассказывая о том, как важна пластика рук для работы. В моих рисунках плясали феи, из волшебных палочек со звёздочками на концах сыпались искры магии, и Пенелопа, в очередной раз поддерживая мою «игру» и наставляя на меня неизменно-розовый карандаш, выписывала в воздухе его кончиком зеркально отражённые странные символы. Почему отражённые? Потому что мне следовало повторять их и тихо шептать «заклинания». «Люмосу» полагалась простенькая завитушка, а вот «Экспеллиармусу» — целая пятисложная крокозябра.

По просьбе «бабушки» (судя по лицу Пенелопы, с ней побеседовал папа) рисунки вскоре сошли на нет. Мы с Пенни бродили по парку рядом с приютом и играли в фей. Активные взмахи руками с эволюцией «игры» сменились лаконичными жестами, а потом пропали и слова.

Я стала лучше учиться в школе и практически избавилась от старательно разыгрываемых панических атак. Может, поэтому наши игры не воспринимали всерьёз. Кажется, мне даже пытались поставить какой-то диагноз, но потом плюнули и оставили всё как есть. Вот и хорошо.

Однажды, когда мы с Пенелопой ходили по парку, рассуждая, как можно сократить жест «Бомбарды», одна прохожая с умилением сообщила нам, какие мы замечательные сёстры. Пенни смутилась и объяснила девушке всю нашу с ней ситуацию. Девушка тоже смутилась, пустила под конец рассказа слезу и вручила мне здоровенную шоколадку, предварительно потрепав по голове. Шоколадку мы с Пенни разделили напополам и съели, а вот видеть откровенно зевающую новую нянечку среди других, рыдающих в два ручья, «новобранцев» во время момента про приходящую старушку… Это было сильно, скажем так.

С Элизабет мы даже немного подружились, но она попала под сокращение и была вынуждена уволиться. Бабушка — на этот раз мама, кажется, — сказала, что её взяли на заметку. Зная эту компанию… Они её не упустят. Я была уверена.

На мой первый после знакомства с волонтёром Пенни День Рождения, по счёту вроде бы восьмой, сестра подарила мне книгу. Миссис Коллинз неодобрительно кривилась: она считала, что давать подобное мне было ещё рано. Мне было плевать. Я крепко прижимала к груди новенький томик с красивой парой на обложке и наотрез отказывалась отдавать его кому-либо. Наконец-то я прочитаю «Гордость и предубеждение» в оригинале, и никто не сможет мне помешать…

А ещё этот подарок завершил мою коллекцию книг. Я ровным рядом выстроила их на полке над кроватью, бережно провела рукой по корешкам. Цитируя одного политического деятеля, не все здесь, но вон те пали смертью храбрых за важное дело.

Четыре тома русского романа соседствовали с одной, но досточно объёмной книгой с романом английским. Третья моя любимая история ещё не существовала даже в проекте, а четвёртая… Четвёртой не могло быть в принципе. Необходимая плата, душа за душу… что-то меня унесло.

Я погасила свет и нырнула под мягкое одеяло — тоже, разумеется, подарок бабушки, но самые первые чары на него накладывала я сама.

Глаза закрылись сами собой. Пора было начинать вечернюю медитацию.

Меня звали Кеа Эверхарт. До того, как поддавшиеся внушениям знакомых про сквибов и тяжесть их адаптации в магическом обществе родители выперли меня из рода, не дождавшись первого всплеска в нужное время, моей фамилией было Кристал.

Но была у меня ещё одна тайна, ради которой я и растила окклюментивный щит.

До того, как всё это завертелось, я носила имя, немного созвучное и с моим именем нынешним, и с моей фамилией бывшей.

Кристина.

А фамилия и того проще и замызганней — Зобова.

И родилась я лет с десять вперёд.

Вот так.


End file.
